utau_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LuxrayBlast/LuxrayBlast and Suizuki's Love Story
The Freeze household- Living Room Mizuki: Aunt Suizuki, just ask him out on a date. Suizuki: But, Mizuki, it doesn't seem right. I'm infatuated with our Trainer! Mizuki: It's ok, ask him on a Date. Suizuki: OK... Meanwhile in the Lab DeepFreeze: Tell her how you feel. It's ok, Master. LuxrayBlast: DeepFreeze, she's one of my Pokemon and I have strong feelings for her! DeepFreeze: Come on, try it. LuxrayBlast: OK... The Freeze household- Bedroom LuxrayBlast: Suizuki? Suizuki: Master! Both: I was looking for you. No, I was looking for you. Suizuki: Master? I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me. LuxrayBlast: Sure. Suizuki: Really? LuxrayBlast: Yup. Suizuki: OK! Let's go! Blue Beach that evening at Sunset LuxrayBlast: That was so filling. Suizuki: I know. Hey, there's something on your nose. LuxrayBlast: Really? Suizuki: Yeah let me get it. LuxrayBlast: OK. -We touch noses- LuxrayBlast: -Blushing hard- Oh. Suizuki: -Blushing very little- Teehee! Master, there wasn't anything there! LuxrayBlast: Well, your nose is. Suizuki: I know! Master, I love you. LuxrayBlast: I love you too, Suizuki. Suizuki: Really? LuxrayBlast: Yup! A few days later LuxrayBlast: How do I look, Star? -Forgetting about my wet Diaper- Star (Espeon): Hmm, -fixes your bow-tie- Perfect! LuxrayBlast: Thank you. In Suizuki's Room Suizuki: -All Covered in Chocolate- Do I look good Starry? Starry: -shocked- I think you have a little chocolate on you. Suizuki: Where? Starry: -sweatdrops- Uhhh, maybe look in the mirror? Suizuki: I was just bathing- Hey! Why is there water in my bathtub now?! Starry: (sarcastically) Would you rather bathe in chocolate? Suizuki: Fiiine! I'll clean up. Starry: Good, wouldn't want to get married covered in chocolate. -in the chapel- Eve: -swinging her basket of flowers around- Oh boy! I can't wait for the marriage! LuxrayBlast: Oh my Arceus, Star! I just realized my Diaper is wet. Star: Well, come on, I'll change you. We can make on time. 3 minutes later -LuxrayBlast and Suizuki are at the front together with their helpers at their sides- Starry: -whispers to Suizuki- Are you ready for this? Suizuki: Yep. Starry: (whispering) Good. Black: Luxrayblast, do you take Suizuki to be your beloved mate until you meet Arceus? LuxrayBlast: I do. Black: And Suizuki, do you take Luxrayblast to be your beloved mate until you meet Arceus? Suizuki: I do. Black: Okay, you may kiss the Vaporeon! -We kiss- Suizuki: I love you Luxxibaby. LuxrayBlast: I love you too, Suizu. A few weeks later Matthew: -Sitting his sandbox crying silently- Mommy… Daddy… Tinswe… Kawwy… Why? ???: Do you want to reunite with your family? Matthew: Yes. Who awe yoo? ???: I am Celebi. Matthew: Cewebi… My Pawents said you wewe jus a myf. Celebi: Well, I am, but, I can bring you to another world, but, your Mother, Suizuki, can’t reproduce. Don’t worry about this one, it’ll be long gone from your memory. They may not be your real parents, but, they are your birth parents. Matthew: OK. Chiyeko Kingdom, LuxrayBlast & Suizuki’s House Matthew: Whewe awe Mommy & Daddy? Celebi: Your mother is inside. Farewell, Young Matt. Inside Matthew: Mommy Suizuki! -Jumps and hugs her- Suizuki: Oh! -Catches him- Who are you?! Matthew: Oh wight.. you’re not my Suizuki.. I’m Mafhew C. Kowitsu! I have the same haiw as you do! Suizuki: I’m sorry.. I don’t follow, nor can I have children. Matthew: Weww, I’m your son by birf! Weww, from a world you could have a child. Whewe’s Daddy Lux? Suizuki: Working. Matthew: OK! -yawns- Mommy, I’m sweepy. Suizuki: Alright, bedtime son. LuxrayBlast: Hey, Suizuki! -Sees Matt- Who are y- whoa! -Hugged by him- Matthew: Daddy Wux! LuxrayBlast: Wha?! “Daddy Lux”?! Matthew: oh wight…. Not my actual daddy, but, I’m Mafhew C. Kowitsu! LuxrayBlast: Nice to meet you, Matt. Wait, you said- Both: Koritsu?! Suizuki: How? Matthew: I’m yoo son by birf in anofer wowld, but, yoo bof died. But, Cewebi bwinged me hewe! LuxrayBlast: Celebi? I don’t follow. Matthew: It hawd to expwain. LuxrayBlast: -smiles- Nor does it matter, you’re still Mommy & Daddy’s Son. I can also see you inherited Daddy’s autism. You won’t understand, but, young’uns with autism tend to be a little smarter than others, but, have trouble with things & require a little extra help. Matthew: Wat do yoo mean? LuxrayBlast: You recognized us as your Mommy & Daddy. You clearly know your parents very well. You also can’t explain how Celebi brought you here. I have trouble with explanations too, son. You’re clearly Autistic. Matthew: Yay! -Yawns- LuxrayBlast: Bedtime? Suizuki: Yup. You both need Diaper Changes, Luxxibaby. LuxrayBlast: Right. Suizuki: -Leads me & Matt to the changing room, then Changes us- LuxrayBlast: Thanks. Weeks later LuxrayBlast: Suizu! There you are. -Hugs- How are Matt, Tinsy and Kally? Suizuki: Mmm~>u< They're great~!! They miss you a lot! LuxrayBlast: Thanks. -My diaper was really full, as if, it was leaking- Suizuki: *giggles* Poor thing, you're dirty! Lemme change ya real quick. *she sets you down and does her job cutely wiggles her tail as she does so* LuxrayBlast: -Blushing- Thank you. Suizuki: There ya go, Luxxibaby! *she smiles. She has him all dressed* LuxrayBlast: Wow this diaper is so poofy. Suizuki: *giggles* These are the ones I usually wear! I ran out of yours. How do you like them? LuxrayBlast: Well, I need get used to, but, SUPER Comfortable, I admit it. Suizuki: *She giggles and kisses him* My precious LuxxiBaby, >u< Wanna drink chocolate milk? LuxrayBlast: Yes please. Will you bottle feed me? Suizuki: Yes. I would have told you I was gonna do that anyway! *she purrs happily, and bottle feeds him* LuxrayBlast: -I start to drink from the bottle, but, Tinsle comes up- Tinsle: Mommy, Daddy... I had a bad Dweam... Suizuki: Ohh no. Come here my little bonbon... *kisses her and cuddles w her* Stay w Mommy and Daddy, and have a bottle. You can rest here w us for the night. Tinsle: OK. Me: I'll let her have my bottle. Suizuki: *Accepts his bottle and begins to feed her, rocking her and singing a cute song. It's very cute sounding and has many pleasant words to it* Tinsle: -Happily Drinks it and falls asleep when she finishes it- Suizuki: *kisses her* We are so blessed to have her in our lives. LuxrayBlast: Same with Matthew and Kaleidoscope. Suizuki: *she nodded and tucked them in* Category:Blog posts